


Nameless Dream

by Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu



Series: The (mis)adventures of poor AU Killua [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Crack Treated Seriously, First Crush, Hiatus got me trippin', I Tried, Killua needs to get his act together, Licking, Love Triangle, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, poor mailbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu/pseuds/Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu
Summary: I wanted to write but I wasn't sure what to write so I put every Hunter x Hunter character's name into a random generator with the plan of making a fic in which the two characters it gave me were a couple.Because of that, I ended up writing this.I honestly don't even know how the mailbox got involved.I guess the hiatus is doing things to me.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Killua liked to think that he was a very reasonable person.I mean, falling in love with a strange old man that you've only met once seems pretty reasonable right?Yup. What could possibly happen?Add a mailbox into the mix and Killua's life just got a billion times more complicated.Who will win Killua's heart?Netero?Or Netero's mail box?Sorry if anyone is OOC, its crack what can ya do?This may be just one chapter or it may be many.Yup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly sorry that this exists.

Well, he'd done it now.

Oh yes, he definitely, _positively_ , _**without a shred of a doubt**_ , knew that this was crossing the line.

Did he care? Not really, but everyone around him sure as hell did. He only ever really meant to tell Gon, but in the small town where they lived, word travels so fast and so unexpectedly that sometimes, it made Killua wonder if everyone's minds were telepathically linked.

Even just remembering the scene made him feel as though he wanted to just disappear.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That day he and Gon had been at the park shooting some basketballs like usual. Killua wasn't even really into basketball, but Gon was on the school basketball team. He didn't really have any friends among his fellow team mates, so Killua was more than happy to help him practice even though basketball bored him to tears. Their days were peaceful and carefree until that day. It was the day **_he_**  showed up. Killua didn't know whether the old fart was just bored, or got a weird kick out of bothering kids.

Whatever the reason, he showed up, and ever since that day, something felt out of place.

It was simple offer, really. They were to try to take the ball from him, and if they succeeded, he would give them his coupon to free ice cream for one year at the local ice cream shop. Killua wasn't really supposed to take offers from strangers. Hell, his family barely even tolerated him being friends with Gon.

But stop the presses, **one year**?

One year?

 **Free**  ice cream?

All he had to do was beat some old guy at a ball game?  
Hell yeah!

  
Its not like he really needed it or anything, but who in their right minds would say no to free ice cream?

It was an absolutely delicious offer, and Killua wasn't only thinking that about the ice cream. There was something powerful and alluring about the way the man carried himself. He seemed to be oozing with the confidence that only decades of life experience can give you. He was so confident, he didn't even seem to mind the concerned looks he was getting from all of the parents who were at the park with their kids.

If that wasn't sexy he didn't know what was.

What?

His mind really did go there didn't it?

Fuck.

Well he was past the point of no return anyways, so he figured that it wouldn't hurt to go just a _little_  farther with it.

It was that thinking that got him in the mess that he was currently in in the first place.

_It won't hurt to just send this man love letters in the mail, right?_

_It wont hurt to get just a little closer, right?_

_It won't hurt to sneak up to his house in the middle of the night and peak through his windows_.

_Right?_

Yes, it really did escalate rather quickly. One day he's just his normal old self and the next, he's standing outside of the man's house in the middle of the night, love letter and flashlight in hand. He was only able to find his address because he had followed the man home multiple times after spotting him at the store or in the park. However, he had yet to even learn this man's name. This strong, bold man would forever remain a nameless dream to Killua, and it broke his heart.

He made sure to express his desire, pain, and joy in the letters he sent him. Tonight's letter was particularly heartfelt.

 

_To my nameless dream,_

_The pain I feel now is just too much. Have you been reading these letters?_

_I can't control it. Every time I think of you it's just too much. The way your white hair shines in the sunlight simply captivates me, and the way your earlobes flow in the wind when you walk just makes me freeze up with excitement. I don't know how it happened. Maybe it was love at first sight, but I know that its the kind of love that's going to last. Its scary. Its scary to think about how I can't stop thinking of you. I know that you wouldn't have much of an interest in me though. That's probably for the best for both of us. Don't worry, we'll be together one day, so just wait a while._

_< 3, Your lovestruck admirer._

 

It really was the most embarrassing thing he'd ever written.

He slowly crept up to the mailbox and moved his hand toward the mini door in order to open it.

He started to blush. Oh no, not now.

Why now?

"I-I'm about to touch........ I'm about to touch his....."

"..........Mailbox........."

Without even noticing, the words just slipped out of his mouth.

He had touched the mailbox many times,so why was he having such a hard time now?

No. This wasn't just any mailbox, it was the mailbox of his dreams.

He really was about to do this wasn't he?

He looked up at the stars, and a single tear rolled down his cheek before he slowly closed his eyes. He knew what had to be done.

He knelt on the ground beside the metal structure and slowly, he began extend his arm and point his finger. As soon as he felt the cold metal touch his fingertips, he was in heaven. There really was no stopping it now. It was a really nice mailbox anyways. It was bright red and the way the moonlight was reflecting off of it was doing things to Killua. He leaned in, and slowly planted a tender kiss on the front of the mailbox. Oh, but he couldn't simply just stop there. He placed his hand on the wooden post that rooted the mailbox into the ground and began to slowly rub up and down the sides. He ended up getting a few splinters, but he was fine with that.

The way the wood felt underneath his hands was simply magical. He could feel every groove and ring on the wood's surface. The breathtaking feeling of the wood made Killua think of a strong, stable tree that was firmly rooted in the ground and ready to support him and provide him with love and protection. He imagined what it would be like to get to see the tree before it got cut down. He began to get a little rough, and started scratching at the sides of the mailbox.

"I'm not being too rough am I?", he asked the noble box of mail.

He did it again.

Shit.

He got closer, hugging the wooden post. He gazed up at the underside of the mailbox and leaned in to lovingly place kisses everywhere he could. He ran his lips along the cold metal, and after getting over the fear, and taking one big gulp, he opened his mouth and licked the entire underside of the mailbox. He could see the wet saliva trail that formed as his tongue roamed the surface of the mailbox. Even though the metal was cold, Killua was starting to heat up. He was starting to drool, and the hot saliva was dripping down the corners of his mouth and rolling down his neck. A few droplets spattered on the ground below him, and he managed to snap out of it.

It took him a couple moments to realize the position he was in. 

He was on the ground, hugging a  ** _mailbox_** with all his might, with tears in his eyes and drool dripping all down his face. He couldn't stop the panting, and he felt so dizzy that he wasn't sure he would be able to stand up straight. All of his limbs were weak and he gasped with the realization that he had  _cheated_ on his first love before things had ever began. He couldn't bear it. Grasping the sides of the mailbox, he laid his head against it and sobbed in agony. 

After a few minutes of crying he finally realized that he was in a strangers yard and decided to deliver the letter and get the hell out of there.

Using the mailbox for support, he slowly got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He reached towards the door of the mailbox and grasped the handle firmly, gasping as he did so. 

_Snap out of it!!!!!_

He put the letter in the box and ran away as fast as he could, not even bothering to close the mailbox.

When he got home that night, the first thing he did was wash his mouth out with soap.

_Who even knows what all was on that mailbox? God, I'm so disgusting._

He stood in front of the mirror and took a good long look at himself. 

He needed help.

There was really only one person to go to whenever Killua was having trouble with something.

Gon.

He settled on telling Gon what had been going on the next day. He couldn't let this go on any longer. 

As he was drifting off to sleep that night he was plagued by memories of that mysterious man. 

He remembered accidentally brushing his hand as he tried to reach for the ball.

He remembered being so close to victory only to have it snatched away at the hands of that  _angel._

He remembered that confident grin that would come his way whenever he got close to the ball.

In the end though, the man was too much for Killua so he quit early and let Gon handle the rest.

As he drifted in to sleep, his face was painted with a smile as he remembered why he fell in love with the mysterious man on that fateful day.

 

The next day as he and Gon were shooting basketballs, Killua struggled with how he could even possibly bring any of this into the conversation.

As a result, he ended up staring at the ground and shuffling his feet the whole time they were there.

" Hey Killua, It's starting to get dark. I think I should get going.", Gon said before turning around to leave.

"Wait!"

"What is it Killua?"

"I..... Well you see, I...."

"Hm? What's wrong", Gon asked with a concerned look on face.

What could he tell him? Killua was really starting to rethink this whole confession thing.

He would never tell Gon anything if he didn't say it in this moment.

_Okay, I'll just blurt it out all at once!!_

_Maybe I'll end up talking so fast that he won't understand all of it._

Killua took a deep breath.

In.

Out.

" I'm in love with the old guy we met the other day and I'm obsessed with sending him love letters and standing outside of his house!

I really don't know what to do! I ended up making out with his mailbox last night and now I think I'm in love with it! I really just need some help!"

"Killua....I'll see you tomorrow.", Gon said in a voice that sounded like all of the spirit had been drained out of him.

_What are **you** sounding like that for?_

Gon flashed him the most pitiful smile that said 'I don't really want to be talking to you right now but I don't want to look like a jerk either'.

He then preceded to walk away without turning to look back at Killua.

_Ah....._

_I've really done it now haven't i?_

_Maybe Illumi will take me out for ice cream._

Killua walked in the other direction, full of self loathing and regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's more where that came from folks!  
> Are you team Netero or team mailbox!?
> 
>  
> 
> Pray for me.


End file.
